4 estaciones
by Banshee Soel
Summary: Sakura no puede olvidar a su amor de infancia a pesar del paso de los años. Este acto desatará una serie de sucesos extraños a su alrededor y sólo el guardián lunar podrá ayudarla, revelando los sentimientos más profundos y ocultos. LEMON. Yukito/Sakura
1. Otoño

**4 Estaciones**

**(Yukito x Sakura)**

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para poder hacer una historia a mi pura imaginación y sin fines de lucro.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

**Capítulo 1: Otoño**

Las hojas de los árboles caían incesantemente y en medio de un vals en compañía del frío viento, aquellas danzaban dando una tonada rojiza al ambiente, casi de tristeza, todo dando por señal la presencia del otoño. Las estaciones cambiaban, y con ellas el corazón de la pequeña hechicera que no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos sentimientos que desde hacía tanto tiempo la tenían tan pensativa y preocupada.

Hacía ya dos años de su enfrentamiento con Eriol, con la reencarnación del gran mago Clow Reed, y tanto él como Shaoran se habían marchado. Al mismo tiempo ella misma le había respondido aquella confesión tan dulce del parte del joven chino, pero no como él se esperaba. Y es que en su corazón aún guardaba todo ese amor por su querido guardián lunar, a pesar de que había sido rechazada por él.

Suspiraba. Aún recordaba la expresión tan triste de Shaoran al sentirse rechazado por su querido amor. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No podía mentirle… La verdad es que ella no sentía lo mismo. No estaba enamorada de él. Había sido un gran apoyo para ella en el momento más doloroso de su vida… Sí, luego de que Yukito la había rechazado y ella le había sonreído con entereza no pudo evitar luego llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de su amigo, pues era la única persona que, quizás, la habría podido entender. Y en ese momento lo entendía perfectamente, pues ella hizo lo mismo con él rompiendo su corazón.

Pero aún ahora, después de todo este tiempo, del paso de tantas estaciones al fin entendía lo que le había querido decir Clow cuando lo visitó con la carta "Regreso". Él le quiso transmitir sabiamente el dolor que se sufre con el verdadero significado del cambio de las estaciones, tanto físicamente como espiritualmente. Las hojas… son como los sentimientos ignorados. Tal cual como las hojas, cuando no son correspondidos son olvidados por el resto, y caen… Así mismas las hojas que no sirven más, que nadie nota, se secan y caen a los pies de aquellos que pasan por la vida, siendo ignorados por el resto. Al pensar en todo ello la hechicera se arrepentía… se arrepentía de haberse rendido sin siquiera luchar por ese amor. Porque en ese momento no pudo decir nada más, al ver el brillo en los ojos de Yukito al hablar de su hermano mayor. Simplemente no podía pensar siquiera en querer pelear con él por el guardián representado por la luna. Aquel brillo tan cálido ya tenía dueño… y no era ella. No, ella sólo tenía el poder sobre Yue, y ni siquiera de él podía aspirar tener un poco de cariño, porque su corazón también le pertenecía a alguien más. Y es que sabía que Yue aún añoraba a su querido amo Clow.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por su suave rostro sin poder detenerse. Observaba aquella mística danza, donde las hojas culminaban a sus pies casi sin vida. Y era así como ella se sentía. Vacía… tan, pero tan vacía.

¿Cómo poder vivir con alegría, cuando el ser que ella más amaba estaba lejos? Porque a pesar de tenerlo cerca no era así realmente. Él la protegería, sí, pero por obligación. Porque ella era su "ama". Pero ella… quería más. ¡Mucho, mucho más! ¿Acaso se había vuelto una chica codiciosa? Hace tiempo se había conformado con la idea de que mientras Yukito sea feliz con la persona que más amara ella también lo sería… Pero… ahora no sabía. Quería más que eso. Quería que ella misma fuera la razón de su felicidad. ¿Por qué… por qué no podía ser así?

El viento reaccionó ante ese sentimiento y sopló fuerte, envolviendo a la dueña de poderes mágicos en un frío y desgarrador abrazo. Y es que el otoño no podía demostrar su cariño de otra forma. Sólo podía desplegar frialdad cuando su intención era calmar el dolor del corazón y del alma. Pero era tan incomprendido… tan… solitario. Y así se sentía Sakura en ese instante. Tan sola…

La noche se hizo presente, y la castaña despertó en medio de un trance, e inconscientemente invocó su magia, volando hacia aquél bosque lleno de espíritus que hace años la perturbaban tanto. Ahora, a pesar de haber aumentado en ese tiempo considerablemente su magia y con ello poder sentir y diferenciar todas y cada una de las presencias mágicas no le importó ni le dio miedo. Simplemente quería estar sola, pero no notó los gritos de un peluche anaranjado que la llamaba para despertar, en vano. Dentro de su trance pensaba. En un lugar escondido de su corazón sentía demasiados sentimientos negativos. Celos… envidia… Pero ¿realmente eran sentimientos negativos? Buscaba el carácter de sus sentimientos. Aún deseaba que Yukito sea feliz. Pero no le alcanzaba con sólo eso. Quería tener ese amor para ella. Quería sentir las manos suaves sobre su rostro nuevamente, las miradas llenas de ternura y sus brillantes sonrisas. Realmente lo amaba tanto…

Finalmente llegó a un descampado en el bosque. El viento frío de la tarde se había intensificado y llegaba hasta a helar la sangre. Pero ella se sentía extrañamente cómoda ante ese ambiente.

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de darse calor y darle un poco de alivio, en vano, a su roto corazón.

- Finalmente lo entendí… sé que el amor que siento por él es diferente al que siento por mi padre. Todo eso fue una fachada para no llorar frente a él por el dolor de sentirme rechazada. Pensé que con el tiempo, quizás, por su propia personalidad de Yue como mi protector iba a poder quererme tarde o temprano… ¿Entonces por qué…? ¿Por qué Yukito no puede amarme?

Las lágrimas no cesaban de correr por sus mejillas, limpiándolas en vano ya que volvían a cubrir su bello rostro, que poco a poco era iluminado por la luna.

La pequeña bruja levantó la vista, con las pestañas mojadas y brillosas y observó el resplandor tan bello de la luna que se encontraba sobre ella. Era tan especial para ella… Aquella estela que alimentaba a su querido guardián a partir de su magia. En esa admiración anhelante, miró fijamente aquella brillante luna. Cómo le gustaría poseer al dueño de su resplandor… Alzó los brazos en un vano intento por tenerlo.

- Yukito… Te quiero, te quiero tanto… - Susurró la castaña, sin despegar de su trance, pero con los ojos brillantes de ternura y tristeza. Una mezcla tan dolorosa como poderosa. Y es que el amor es la magia más poderosa de este mundo.

Al haber gastado gran parte de su magia inconscientemente, y la falta de práctica, la hechicera se desmayó, ante la presencia del guardián solar que la había seguido.

- Sakura… ¡No quiero que sufras más! – Susurró una voz felina, desplegando sus alas y volando en dirección a cierta casa conocida.

- No te preocupes… yo haré que vuelvas a ser feliz…

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

Bueno… empecé a viciarme con esta pareja hace poco. De niña cuando miraba Sakura me encantaba Syaoran. Aún me gusta, pero Yukito tiene un poder especial en mí ahora xDU. Y como hay muchas historias Yue x Sakura y sólo 3 en español de Yukito x Sakura, le di una chance a ellos. ¡Espero les guste! Será una historia de 4 capítulos (uno por cada estación), así que me encantaría que sigan mi primer "no one-shot" xD

¡Dejen sus reviews, por favor! ¡Saludos! :D


	2. Invierno

**4 Estaciones**

**(Yukito x Sakura)**

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para poder hacer una historia a mi pura imaginación y sin fines de lucro.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

**Capítulo 2: Invierno**

Las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo de aquel día, impidiendo bendecir a la gente con el habitual resplandor puro y cálido del atardecer, y en su lugar inundando de oscuridad y frialdad el ambiente. Poco a poco aquellas nubes se arremolinaban cerca de la casa de un peculiar sujeto, cubriendo los alrededores con la fría y bella nieve. El invierno se lucía en todo su esplendor.

En la cama de aquella habitación un joven con ojos dorados miraba fijamente el níveo techo, buscando en lo profundo de sus memorias, casi en un sadismo cruelmente delicioso, aquellos recuerdos sobre cierta niña de la que tenía la hermosa obligación de proteger. Sin embargo su mente lo traicionó logrando recordar algo que había intentado olvidar a lo largo de estos dos años.

_***Flashback***_

_El brillo de aquellas estrellas artificiales era tan especial y el hecho de estar observando tal milagro con la dulce Sakura hacía el momento mágico e increíble. _

_La voz de su ama lo sacó de ese ensueño momentáneo aunque el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre no podía otra cosa más que arrancarle sus más sinceras sonrisas. Aquellas que siempre le dedicaba a tan frágil y pura niña. Sin embargo sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa. Sabía mirando el apenado rostro de Sakura lo que se vendría, logrando sonreír tiernamente. Pero a pesar de ello y el lento tartamudeo de la joven, que para él era algo encantador, sabía que los próximos segundos serían dolorosos._

_Pero no creyó que lo fueran tanto._

_- Yukito… - Susurró con apenas una audible voz, tratando de llamar su atención y, a la vez, darse fuerzas para lo siguiente que diría._

_- Dime… - Dijo el joven en sus sonrisas, esperando en vano que Sakura no dijera lo que seguro diría._

_- Quiero… quiero decirte… ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho! Yukito… - Gritó en lo último de su voz, bajando la vista hacia el suelo. No podía soportarlo más, y ese silencio de parte del joven de cabellos plateados la estaba destruyendo._

_Yukito la miró con detalle y se posicionó frente a ella con anhelo de decirle todo lo que ella provocaba en él. Su corazón, su piel, sus labios, todo en él temblaba de emoción y alegría, y su voz lo traicionó escuchándose decir "yo también… te quiero mucho Sakura", pero se obligó a sí mismo a cambiar el rumbo de aquella confesión, porque sabía que él tenía prohibido amarla._

_- Sin embargo - Continuó – yo no soy la persona que más amas, Sakura._

_Y de pronto tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearse a sí mismo cuando vio el impactado rostro de la niña que tanto quería. Ante aquella mirada esmeralda llena de confusión y angustia tuvo que seguir en su cruel falacia. _

_- Sakura, ¿Quieres mucho a tu padre, verdad? – Y observó la afirmación de ella. - ¿Y qué opinas de mí? – Susurró amablemente, disimulando su alegría interna cuando la pequeña le decía que lo quería mucho. _

_- ¿No crees que el amor que sientes por tu padre y ese gran amor que sientes por mi… se parecen? – Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron en sorpresa ante aquella revelación. Vio cómo Sakura buscaba dentro de su corazón la verdad, y escuchó una afirmación de su parte; aunque no estaba realmente convencida de ello. Sabía que estaba intentando distraerlo del verdadero dolor que le provocaba su rechazo. _

_***Fin del flashback***_

Una ligera humedad se estaba asomando de unos orbes dorados, y de pronto el blanco del techo se hizo más borroso. Cada vez más, hasta que el dueño de esos hermosos ojos se descubrió en su propio llanto. Tan desgarrador que su corazón parecía un cristal astillándose ante cada memoria.

- Perdóname Sakura… te causé tanto dolor. No podía aceptar tu amor, porque no tengo nada para darte. Sólo puedo velar por tu seguridad, pero no soy nada… - Con dolor se cubría el rostro, en vano, para calmar ilusoriamente un poco de este amor que lo lastimaba tanto. Ese dolor era tan hermoso que la realidad era que viviría con él por el resto de su existencia. – Te engañé cruelmente para que dejaras ese hermoso sentimiento por mi… Sakura…

El joven brillaba como la hermosa luna que iluminaba la fría nieve que caía esa noche y cubría el paisaje. En ese momento, se sentía realmente como un conejo de la nieve. Incluso, si fuera por él, iría hasta la luna para regalársela a su ama.

- Debo dejar de pensar en esto… seguramente Sakura tiene a quien querer en este momento.

En eso un ruido lo saca de sus razonamientos, y se alerta. El sonido provenía de la ventana, y con él se sumaba una voz aguda. Rápidamente se limpió los rastros de lágrimas y se acercó a ella, encontrando una figura en forma de muñeco naranja con alas sumamente agitada.

- Y-Yue… ¡Regresa a tu forma verdadera! - Le exigió casi entre lágrimas. Los ojos dorados de Yukito se abrieron, ya que la presencia del animal sólo podía significar una cosa: Sakura estaba en problemas.

Un brillo plateado rodeó la figura masculina y de su espalda nacieron unas hermosas y grandes alas blancas, las cuales lo cubrieron en forma de capullo, y surgiendo de aquél una figura impactante y angelical de nombre Yue. El guardián lunar de la hechicera hacía su aparición.

- ¿Qué sucede Kerberos? – Preguntó en su tono malhumorado habitual, pero con un dejo de preocupación notorio. El animal nombrado también se iluminó y refugió en idéntico capullo celestial, pero rodeado de una luz dorada, surgiendo en forma de león alado. No lo había notado, pero la bestia solar se notaba débil, y eso era realmente extraño.

- Es Sakura. La encontré desmayada, no sé qué hacer. Además… - El león calló de golpe, sin estar seguro de continuar. Y Yue lo observaba con impaciencia. ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba hablando de Sakura! Aunque en esta forma su personalidad era mucho más seria que la de Yukito, el amor por su dueña era el mismo.

- ¡Habla ya! – Las alas del peli plateado se agitaban con violencia. Quería irse de ahí, ir a buscar a la hechicera y hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Pero tenía, DEBÍA contenerse.

- Además… Se escapa de la casa y usa la magia de forma involuntaria. La he visto usando "Vuelo" hacia la luna… No sé qué hacer por ella. Yue… - Culminó el guardián solar, con una profunda tristeza en su voz, pero esperando lograr el efecto deseado en su contraparte.

Sin aguantar más, el ángel plateado voló rápidamente hacia la casa de su ama, sin importarle el frío invernal y la nieve que cubría con lentitud sus alas, fundiéndose en lo níveo de ellas. Sólo tenía en su mente la figura adolescente de su dueña desmayada. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría jamás.

- Resiste Sakura, por favor… - Rogó en un susurro angustioso hasta que llegó a la casa de la hechicera, sin embargo no notó su presencia en ella. Se concentró en ella, en su presencia, en su aroma, en su suavidad, en su ternura… Hasta que logró encontrarla, volando con rapidez hacia el bosque. Ahí perdió su rastro, porque el lugar estaba infestado de presencias mágicas y espíritus errantes.

- Rayos… así no lograré nada. – Pensó cómo podría encontrar a su dueña, y a contrarreloj pues no quería ni imaginarse el estado de ella. Resolvió finalmente volver a su figura falsa.

El capullo alado se repitió como un deja vù y la imagen del amable Yukito empezó a llamar a su dulce amor con insistencia, con ahínco y desesperación. Desde el día en que sabía que él sólo era la existencia falsa en la cual se cubría su verdadero ser podía tener conexión con aquella parte, tanto emocional como mentalmente. Recordaba todo lo que su otra mitad decía, todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que sentía. Era reconfortante que aunque sus personalidades fueran tan opuestas, ambos sentían el mismo amor por su ama. Pero era tan increíble como angustiante. Era un doble dolor.

Siguió llamando a Sakura, hasta que la encontró recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol. Al parecer se había despertado hacía poco, ya que aún tenía el rostro adormilado. Corrió a su lado, esperando que se encontrara bien.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – Sólo podía repetir el nombre de su amor, realmente se veía mal. ¿Qué le ha estado pasando?

La castaña observó al dueño de aquella melodiosa voz y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar al dueño de su dolor a su lado, en ese preciso instante.

- Y-Yukito… estás aquí… - Susurró cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa, apoyándose sobre su pecho. El joven la abrazó protectoramente.

- Siempre estaré ahí para ti Sakura… ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó sin soltarla. Su piel le quemaba, pero no podía alejarse. Era imposible.

- Yukito… perdóname… me ocurres tú. – Y el guardián lunar no entendía. ¿Él? No… no podía ser que aún…

- No puedo más… - Susurró mirándolo a los ojos, aquellas esmeraldas brillaban de dolor y amor. Y él lo sabía… No quería creerlo. No quería creer que aún Sakura lo amara tanto. No quería caer en la tentación de amar. ¡No debía!

- Sakura… - La abrazó con devoción, y trató de resistirse… pero fue imposible. Ni siquiera el duro y frío invierno podía separar aquella demostración de amor. Al tenerla tan cerca, tan vulnerable y tan entregada no se resistió más… y acercó con dulzura sus labios a los ajenos, culminando en un beso que demostraba todo aquel amor que trató de retener durante más de dos años y no pudo.

- Yu… ki… to…

Y así la gran heredera del brujo Clow se fundió en un beso apasionado y necesario con el guardián correspondiente a la luna, y aquel que, desde niña, le había robado el corazón.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

¡WAW! ._. Espero que les guste esta segunda entrega x.x Se me hizo un poco largo, porque en general la idea original eran 4 capítulos cortos, pero que no llegan a drabble. Sin embargo me emocioné y escribí un poco más xDU. El capítulo siguiente va a ser lemon ;D Así será mi primer lemon dentro de una historia y no un one-shot lemon.

¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Saludos! :D


	3. Primavera

**4 Estaciones**

**(Yukito x Sakura)**

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para poder hacer una historia a mi pura imaginación y sin fines de lucro.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

**Capítulo 3: Primavera**

Sakura fue correspondiendo lentamente el beso que Yukito le ofrecía aún sin poder creerlo. Sin embargo, dudaba. Dudaba de que todo fuera un cruel juego de su mente. Con sumo pesar se separó de su amado conejo de la luna, quien la miraba con confusión por ese acto.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Preguntó con dolor cargado en su voz – Acaso… ¿No me quieres lo suficiente? Perdona si te he llegado a molestar… - Ya estaba dando un paso atrás para marcharse de aquél lugar. Después de todo pudo comprobar que Sakura se encontraba bien, alejando cualquier temor que Kerberos le pudo haber infundado. Pero al darse vuelta para irse, la joven lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo voltear hacia ella, aún con la mirada perdida en medio de la marea de emociones que sentía por aquél tacto.

- Te equivocas Yukito. Aquél beso no me molestó – Susurró cabizbaja y completamente sonrojada. Los ambarinos ojos la miraron con dulzura. La esencia tan pura de Sakura no había cambiado en lo absoluto a través de los años. – A decir verdad… me gustó. Sólo estoy sorprendida.

- Sakura… - El mayor tomó con delicadeza el rostro femenino, haciendo que éste se elevara lo suficiente al punto de tener ambas miradas mezclándose al unísono. – Perdóname por haberte rechazado hace tiempo… - Las esmeraldas reaccionaron ante aquella memoria con sorpresa y anhelo. No esperaba que aún lo recordara. - … pero yo te amo. ¡Desde aquel tiempo ya te amaba!

Sólo unos pocos segundos le bastaron a la castaña para reaccionar ante el tacto que se deslizaba de sus sonrojadas mejillas hacia sus manos, las cuales fueron aferradas a las ajenas con cierta expectativa.

- ¡Yukito!

- ¡Perdóname por haberte mentido todo este tiempo! Desde que supe que mi existencia era sólo una falacia para esconder de los humanos la esencia de Yue… tuve miedo. Miedo de no poder darte mi amor. De que en verdad tus sentimientos no fueran tan fuertes… - Titubeó, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior al intentar decir más, pero se reprimió. - Fui un cobarde – Concluyó, respirando profundo.

Las lágrimas se asomaban con timidez en Sakura, iluminándole la mirada hasta hacerla más suave. Estaba completamente enternecida. Jamás creyó ver a Yukito en ese estado. Tan vulnerable, tan indefenso. Tan a la deriva.

- ¡Yukito! Déjame ser la estrella de tu universo. Déjame iluminarte la vida. ¡Estás vivo! No eres sólo una imagen. Al igual que Yue, ambos tienen sentimientos. – Una sonrisa triste se asomó en el rostro masculino al escuchar a la menor.

- ¿Tú crees que mi existencia y la de Yue son distintas?

- ¡Por supuesto! Yukito, ¿acaso odias a Yue? – El albino reaccionó. ¿Era eso, era ese su verdadero miedo? ¿O acaso era que tenía envidia de él?

- No lo odio… Gracias a él pude conocerte. – Meditó por unos instantes, sintiendo algo cálido oprimiendo su pecho - ¿Cómo podría odiarlo? Si lo hiciera sería como odiarme a mí mismo. – Lo había comprendido. Al expresar de tal forma sus sentimientos pudo verlo claramente, y la sonrisa de su amado cerezo se lo confirmó. No había miedos ni recelos. Todo fue una absurda inseguridad. Solo suya y de nadie más.

¿Qué importaba ser una identidad paralela a otro ser que, en definitiva, era él mismo? Sakura era la luz de su vida. Gracias a esa hermosa estrella pudo experimentar sentimientos humanos tan profundos. Logrando lo imposible en un ser como él.

- ¿Lo ves? Ambos, Yukito y Yue son muy importantes para mí. Son un mismo ser, por eso debes ser feliz con ello…

- Tienes razón. – Susurró con una amplia y sincera sonrisa a la vez que tomó a la joven de los hombros y la acercó lo suficiente, quedando sus labios a la altura de su oído. Quería que Sakura escuchara cada letra de las palabras más importantes que pronunciaría en su vida.

- Te amo, Sakura. – Las orbes femeninas no podían sorprenderse más. – Quiero ser tu luna. Aquella luna que iluminará tu vida, para siempre.

Sin que su cuerpo le respondiera ya, las lágrimas fluían sin control por sus mejillas, siendo apagadas por los labios ajenos una y otra vez en un acto de profunda dulzura. No podía creer tanta felicidad, después de tanto, tanto dolor a lo largo de esos años.

- ¡Yukito! – Ya no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos masculinos que la aferraron con fuerza, silenciándola al instante en un suave pero profundo beso que no tardó en ser correspondido con sumo cuidado y dulzura, tal como si tuviera a una diminuta estrella del firmamento y la protegiera celosamente de cualquier daño que la pudiera apagar.

Sin siquiera notarlo pudo sentir un gran calor crecer desde el centro de su pecho y que crecía cada vez más hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo con aquella sensación tan placentera, producto de los besos ardientes de su amante, el cual ya había acostado a su amada sobre el tronco de un cerezo con tanta delicadeza y cuidado que ni siquiera lo pudo notar. Ella sólo se concentraba en las emociones que estaba descubriendo, tal cual niña inocente descubriendo el verdadero primer amor.

- Yu-Yuki… to… - Balbuceó la joven con las mejillas cada vez más coloradas por la vergüenza del tacto de la lengua de su preciado guardián en su cuello de princesa. No podía hablar, quería sentir. Sólo sentir. Y vivir.

- Sakura… mi hermosa Sakura… - Susurró con la voz apagada por el deseo que lentamente lo recorría mientras acariciaba con sus manos la piel nívea y aterciopelada de su dueña por debajo de la ropa de dormir que aún llevaba puesta. Pudo sentir cómo se escapaban suspiros de los labios femeninos, sonriendo de lado con picardía y oscura sensualidad, una veta que incluso para él era desconocida.

Con un poco más de valor se aventuró hacia los pechos pequeños y redondos que lo llamaban a ser degustados, y cumpliendo con su petición el mayor introdujo uno de ellos en su boca, siendo saboreados por la húmeda extensión que encontraba dulce su sabor.

- ¡A-Aah! ¡Y-Yukito…!

Al instante se tapó la boca con el dorso de su diestra intentando callar aquellos gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios, y con su zurda se aferraba al pasto alto que crecía cerca de donde ella estaba acostada, todo con tal de agarrarse a algo para aguantar tanta excitación que le quemaba la sangre. Todo era en vano, y el resultado de eso fueron las hojas rotas por los tirones de la joven. Por su parte, el albino tomaba aquellas reacciones calurosas como respuesta para seguir explorando el cuerpo femenino. Estaba perdiendo el auto control que lo caracterizaba, pero no por eso perdía su dulzura, y Sakura era consciente de ello. O algo así, pues su consciencia se estaba perdiendo.

Una vez degustados los pechos con pasión y tras haber despojado a la bruja de sus molestas ropas bajó con un camino de cálidos besos por su vientre, sin poder creer la suavidad y dulzura de su piel. ¿Acaso toda ella era tal cual a un cerezo? Quería probarla por completo, a toda ella. Así que siguió bajando con sus labios hasta que encontró el límite de la intimidad femenina, la cual era cubierta por más ropa. Con cuidado pero ansioso retiró las últimas prendas que la vestían dejándola completamente desnuda, encontrando la perfección ante sus dorados ojos.

- Eres tan hermosa, Sakura… - Susurró con sensualidad, chocando su aliento en la piel ajena que tembló por aquello.

La nombrada se sonrojó, si aún podía hacerlo más ante aquel comentario. Se sentía completamente descubierta ante su amado conejo lunar. Pero su calor iba en aumento, y cuando notó un tibio y húmedo contacto con su flor íntima se sobresaltó de excitación y sorpresa. Aquello era demasiado para su frágil cuerpo y su vista se cubrió de una dulce niebla que le impidió tener el 100% de su capacidad sensorial. Todo se redujo a aquel momento.

- ¡A-Aaaah! ¡Yu-Yukito! – No podía dejar de gemir y aferrarse al suelo en un vano intento de resistir las oleadas de placer que le recorrían como una fría electricidad que la quemaba y destruía deliciosamente. Era tan increíble. Jamás pensó que se sintiera así, y es que Sakura realmente era inexperta por completo en todo lo referente al sexo.

Pero aquello no era sólo sexo, no. Ellos estaban _haciendo el amor_, algo mucho más profundo que un simple acto sexual.

Por su parte Yukito estaba concentrado en recorrer con su lengua la húmeda cavidad femenina, encontrándolo aún más dulce que su piel y sus labios. Era exquisitamente adictiva. Dios… Ya no podía controlarse más, y al elevar su visión pudo ver la ilusión más increíble de su vida: Sakura completamente roja y con finas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas por el cúmulo de sensaciones, la boquita entreabierta jadeando entrecortadamente y aferrada a un suelo que ya cedía ante el calor del momento. No lo soportó más y se alejó de ahí, retirando él mismo sus propias prendas quedando en igualdad de condiciones a su amada.

Al elevar la esmeralda mirada sufrió casi un colapso al ver la intimidad masculina, erguida, imponente y ansiosa de poseerla. Y aquello le dio miedo. No podía evitarlo, ya que era su primera vez y estaba insegura, siendo notado aquello por Yukito.

- ¿Estás segura de seguir Sakura? No quiero hacer nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. – Le susurró con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. La nombrada le sonrió, acercándose a los labios masculinos y uniéndolos con los propios en un beso cargado de amor.

- Estoy segura Yukito. Quiero sentirte… Quiero que seamos uno.

Ante aquella respuesta, Yukito tomó de las caderas a Sakura y la acomodó debajo de él. Apuntó con su espina hacia la flor de cerezo y lentamente la introdujo en ella. La castaña se aferró a la espalda masculina en un intento de apagar el dolor que crecía a la altura de su vientre y que la amenazaba en forma de crueles cuchillos. Algo dentro de ella se había desgarrado: su inocencia. Yukito se la estaba quitando, pero ella era extremadamente feliz por ello. Porque Yukito sea quien le está entregando tan hermosas sensaciones. Era maravilloso.

Una vez se acostumbró al dolor y las lágrimas dejaron de manar con fuerza de ella, Yukito pudo aventurarse en sumar velocidad a aquella fricción, perdiendo por completo el control de sí al sentir la estrechez de su preciado cerezo. Así, y con los gritos de Sakura llamándolo con esa voz tan suplicante y deseosa de más, aumentó más la velocidad de sus estocadas, en un frenesí por sentir cada vez más aquella calidez que lo envolvía por completo.

- ¡A-AAH! ¡Y-YUKITO!

- ¡SA-SAKURA!

Los jadeos aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que el calor que se fundía en la unión de sus cuerpos parecía querer salir de ellos involuntariamente. Ya no iban a resistir mucho más.

- ¡Y-Ya… no puedo… no puedo más!

- S-Sakura… ¡Sakura!

Y fue así que el calor se fue convirtiendo en un volcán que los presionaba, los lastimaba y tal cual como lava caliente salió de ellos en forma de semillas que se mezclaron entre sí y se depositaron en el interior de la hechicera.

Con los cuerpos brillantes de sudor, Yukito salió del interior de su amada y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo protector. Su mirada estaba radiante. Y era feliz, como nunca creyó imaginar ni siquiera en sus locos sueños.

- Te amo tanto Yukito…

- Yo también, mi hermosa Sakura.

Con aquella declaración de amor tan mágicamente demostrada, los amantes se fundieron en un nuevo y suave beso, tan dulce como los dueños que los representan.

Y en ese instante tan mágico e irreal la nieve que estaba cubriendo los alrededores cambió su frío contacto hasta desaparecer en una neblina producida por el rocío que emitía mágicos destellos coloridos e iba a parar a la vegetación del bosque, la cual fue alimentada con tanta rapidez que las flores se abrían al paso de la joven pareja enamorada, produciendo la ensoñación de la Maestra de Cartas y su guardián lunar.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿Por qué ocurre esto? – Dijo sorprendida la hechicera al tiempo que se separaba de los labios ajenos y observaba el fenómeno tan peculiar que ocurría. No podía estar más impresionada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Toda vida vegetal estaba floreciendo y creciendo ante sus ojos, tal y como ocurría con el paso de la primavera. Incluso el cerezo en el que ambos estaban recostados y que previamente hubiera estado seco y sin vida, ahora relucía brillante y rosado al ser decorado con sus pequeñas y radiantes florecillas, las cuales hacían honor a la dama que allí se encontraba, regando con una lluvia de pétalos a aquella en señal de alegría. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

- ¿No lo sientes? – Preguntó el joven que la abrazaba por detrás y le sonreía. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué debía sentir? – Siente esto Sakura… esta presencia debe ser muy conocida para ti.

- ¿Presencia? - ¿Es que alguien estaba ahí con ellos, observándolos? Por un momento tembló ante la posibilidad de fantasmas o espíritus, ya que se encontraba en un bosque, y esos lugares están llenos de ellos. Pero no, no se sentía "mal" como solía sentirse ante espectros. Era más bien como… - ¡Una carta! – Alegó, sorprendida. Yukito sólo le respondió con una de sus características sonrisas.

Como si aquella hubiera sido una señal, un brillo manó de todo el lugar iluminando cada rincón que existiese en ese momento, tomando forma corpórea frente a la pareja. Sakura estaba impactada. Yukito, expectante.

- ¡…! ¡Tú eres…!

* * *

><p>¡JO, JO, JO! Lo dejé en lo mejor (¿?). Bah, me costó mucho hacer este lemon, porque Yukito es EXTREMADAMENTE cuidadoso y tierno, y a mí se me dificultan muchos los lemon con amor xD.<p>

Bien, debo decirles que todo dato que puse no era por un error espacio-temporal, si saben a lo que me refiero. Todo tenía un sentido: que Sakura use magia involuntaria, que el clima esté rebelde (¿?), que esté en un bosque… Tooodo eso será resuelto en el próximo y último capítulo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el lemon! Creo que es el primero que hay en español en sobre Yukito y Sakura. Así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

¡Espero ansiosa sus reviews!

¡Saludos!


	4. Verano: FINAL

**4 Estaciones**

**(Yukito x Sakura)**

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para poder hacer una historia a mi pura imaginación y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo final:<strong> Verano

Una bella figura femenina resplandecía frente a la Maestra de Cartas y su guardián lunar, sonriéndoles a ambos. Su largo cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura en forma de picos que se resistían a la gravedad, dándole una gracia especial. Su piel, tan blanca como la nieve, resaltaba aún más los brillantes colores del kimono que vestía, decorado con detalles de las hojas típicas de los robles que caían con el otoño. Su cuello estaba rodeado por un collar típico de arlequín, con varios picos puntiagudos que quedaban estáticos, finalizando con una capa pequeña que caía por sobre sus hombros. Aquellas hebras pelirrojas que tenía como cabello eran decoradas por un listón a cada lado del mismo tono de su kimono casi de forma infantil. Su sonrisa era sumamente parecida a la de la hechicera que la observaba con asombro.

- ¡Mucho gusto, ama! Me alegro de poder presentarme, por fin.

Sakura aún no reaccionaba, pero al ver aquella sonrisa y la presencia de sus queridas cartas que habían salido de entre los ropajes femeninos para rodearla se relajó. Sin embargo no entendía qué hacía esa chica ahí.

- D-Disculpa… ¿Tú eres…? – Titubeó con algo de vergüenza. - ¡HOEE! – Gritó completamente sonrojada, cayendo en cuenta que tanto ella como Yukito aún seguían… desnudos. Por su lado al mayor también se le colorearon las mejillas por el mismo motivo, apresurándose junto a su ama en la búsqueda de las prendas que anteriormente vestían y que se encontraban desparramadas en distintas direcciones. La muchacha de brillante fulgor reía risueñamente.

- ¡Ahahaha! ¡Eres tan graciosa, Sakura-sama! ¡Me encanta que seas mi creadora!

A las manos de la nombrada se le resbalaron las prendas de abrigo que aún le faltaban vestir, quedando sólo con el traje de dormir sin protección del clima, que a pesar de estar fresco no causaba molestias a la piel. Esperen, ¿¡Dijo "creadora"!

- ¿¡Hoeeeeee!

Cayó hacia atrás de la sorpresa, pero antes de tocar el suelo Yukito la tomó de atrás y la sostuvo, quedando ambos sentados en el suelo cubierto de flores.

- Q-… ¿¡Quién eres tú! – Preguntó con visible sorpresa el nombre de aquella joven que no paraba de reir. Demasiadas emociones juntas, supuso. Aunque ella nunca había sido la chica más capciosa del mundo, realmente.

- Me llamo "The Seasons", Sakura-sama. Un placer servirla. – Susurró con gentileza e hizo una reverencia, tomando su kimono con sus manos a ambos lados de forma grácil. Sin saber por qué Sakura se sonrojó ante ese hecho. Le pareció muy dulce.

- "_The Seasons_"… no recordaba que hubiera una carta así. – Murmuró hacia su amante que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra, manteniéndose en su figura sonriente hacia la carta que se presentaba con tanta amabilidad, digna de su creadora.

- Mi ama, usted me creó hace unos días. Pero como se encontraba inestable estuve libre todo este tiempo, intentado darle un poco de consuelo. – Comenzó a explicar, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y portando uno más serio, casi melancólico. – Lo siento, perdí el control… Y no pude controlar mis poderes… cambiando el clima… ¡L-Lo siento!

La joven carta recién nacida bajó la cabeza en profundo arrepentimiento. Se notaba que era una carta muy gentil, bastante parecida a su querida _Mirror-chan_, pero sin esa timidez natural.

Con cuidado, Sakura se levantó de donde estaba y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia donde estaba la carta a unos pocos pasos de ella, y en un gesto de amabilidad le acarició el cabello, haciendo que la joven levantara el rostro iluminado por las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar por la culpa que sentía al no haber podido controlar el poder que su creadora le brindó.

- _Seasons-chan_… ¿No te molesta que te llame así, verdad? – La aludida movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, en señal de negativa. – Eres muy amable. Perdóname tú a mí por no poder controlar mi poder y hacer que perdieras el control. Es mi culpa como ama. ¡Lo siento!

La hechicera imitó a la carta e hizo una reverencia, haciendo que la joven carta riera por lo bajo por ese gesto. Aunque llevara pocos días de vida realmente adoraba a su ama.

- ¡Muchas gracias por darme la vida Sakura-sama! La serviré en todo lo que necesite para siempre, con mucho gusto.

- ¿No estás feliz, Sakura? Haz creado una carta por ti misma, producto de tus hermosos sentimientos. – Susurró el joven de cabello ceniza hacia su amada, haciéndola sonreír.

- Ahora entiendo…porqué cuando me sentía triste cambiaba todo mi entorno…

- Esa era yo, Sakura-sama. – Susurró la jovencita a su dueña en medio de sonrisas similares a las del guardián, llenas de cariño hacia ella. – Sus sentimientos por Yukito-sama fueron cambiando de intensidad, haciendo que mi poder se active en las distintas estaciones. Por eso frente a su expresión de amor me llené de una alegría que no pude contener… y desaté la primavera.

- ¡Es hermoso, _Seasons-chan_! Creo que eres fantástica. – Sakura no podía alegrarse más. Así que toda esa magia involuntaria era porque había creado una carta… No sabía que tenía ese poder.

- ¡Sakura-sama! – Susurró con pudor la mística figura, bajando el rostro teñido de carmín. Con alegría en su corazón al ser aceptada por su ama a pesar de haber fallado en el control de su magia, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta reducirse en su forma de carta frente a los ojos de Sakura, la cual la tomó con sus manos y la abrazó contra su pecho, en un cálido gesto de gentileza. El resto de las cartas regresó volando hacia el bolsillo de sus prendas de dormir.

- Esta carta representa mis sentimientos por ti, Yukito… - Le susurró la hechicera a su amado conejo lunar que la abrazó tiernamente atrayéndola a ella.

- Y estoy feliz por ello, Sakura. Además estás aprendiendo a usar tu magia por propia voluntad, y eso es increíble. – La Maestra de Cartas sonrió ante aquel comentario, sonrojándose un poco – Y no soy el único que lo dice, mi otra mitad también está muy feliz por tu logro – Y Sakura abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida, pues era realmente extraño que Yue la felicitara en su manejo de magia. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

- ¡Gracias! – Se abrazó fuerte a su amante, en un gesto doble de agradecimiento, pues no podía negar que los amaba a los dos al ser ellos mismos un solo ser. Era algo complicado, pero perfectamente aceptado entre ella y su guardián. – Yukito… te amo tanto… - Susurró, separándose de su cálido pecho en dirección a los níveos labios, los cuales recibieron con placer el dulce sabor a cerezos de su amada flor. Jamás se cansaría de probar aquel elíxir tan exquisito.

Con la nueva carta aún en su mano susurró con dulzura el nombre de aquella, activándola en un fulgor que los envolvió nuevamente. Al grito de "Fly" al mismo tiempo, unas hermosas alas rosadas crecieron en su espalda y sin soltar a su amado guardián que se había transformado para acompañarla, emprendieron vuelo hacia el brillo que los rodeaba, admirando el paso de una nueva estación que iluminaba todo a su paso, trayendo más calidez a los corazones de los mágicos seres que podían admirar aquella mágica ilusión.

- ¿No te parece hermoso, Yue? – Susurró sonriendo sin soltarle la mano.

- Sí… Es muy hermoso… Sakura… - La joven sonrió contenta. Poco a poco iba a ayudar a su lado lunar a expresarse mejor, y así complementarse con su contraparte humana.

Por su lado Yue intentó esforzarse en demostrar que también cambiaría para ser un mejor individuo, y sólo lo haría por aquello a lo cual apreciaba más que a su propia vida: su hermosa dueña Sakura.

* * *

><p>Bueno con esto se llega al final de esta historia. Gracias a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review desde el primer capítulo =) ¡Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado!<p>

Espero sus comentarios finales sobre mi linda Seasons-chan.

¡Nos leeremos en otra historia!


End file.
